backofthenetfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Chiles
Adrian "Anthony Knowles" Chiles is one of a number of confirmed supporters of yo-yo specialists, West Brom. It is unclear whether he is miserable because he supports them, or if he supports them because he's miserable. It's the chicken and the egg thing, all over again. Match Of The Day 2 Adrian Chiles used to 'present' the nearly-useless Sunday version of Match Of The Day, on days when none of the Big Four have played. Because of the lack of actual football highlights in games between the likes of Bolton and Portsmouth, nobody who is remotely involved in the sport will ever make themselves available to present. The BBC hired Chiles for being 'distractingly twattish', so viewers wouldn't realise that twelve corners and a (deflected) shot on target do not represent worthwhile viewing. Chiles himself is sickeningly bored by the dross he is presenting, and rarely tries to hide it. He noticably perks up when it gets to the 2 Good 2 Bad section, where he gets to fulfil his lifelong ambition of trying to be funny. 2 Good 2 Bad features football players and managers doing ridiculous things like scratching themselves, brushing their teeth or slightly slipping over. It is well known that Chiles is intent on 'spicing it the shit up' by including more serious injuries, up to and including an Eduardo Break. He would be quite happy to get rid of the rest of the program, and just show clips of people getting hurt, while he and Lee Dixon call the victims 'numpties, buffoons and cunts'. He formerly presented The One Show on BBC1, where he patronises anybody intelligent who's on, and leers at his lady co-host, Christine Bleakley . He takes all his clothes off during the course of the show, which would be more controversial if anybody in the country had ever managed to sit through a whole episode. His role has now been taken over by Chris Evans The ITV Years Chiles joined ITV after learning that Christine Bleakley would rather shag Frank Lampard, than a fat, greyed haired brummie twat. He has took his MOTD 'persona' to the mainstream and has wowed the tens with his wit and his interaction with the dubious ITV pundits. He will also front the Champions League coverage in 2010/2011, which should be great and cement chiles as one of the shittest football presenters of all time. Not content with being on TV just before I go to bed it was announced that Chiles will take a role on GMTV, alongside Christine Bleakley who has forgiven him for trying to perv on her getting changed in the dressing room. You've still got no chance with her, Chiles. the show has suddenly gone downhill since as nobody likes to wake up to an olga on tv in the morning!! Frank Skinner Chiles is now West Brom's most famous fan, knocking Frank Skinner off the top spot. Skinner intends to present a daytime TV show to regain his rightful crown.